The present invention relates generally to vibration dampening motor mounts, and more particularly to a motor mount for use in water craft, such as jets skis, and the like, that incorporates a mechanical linkage feature that improves the mechanical integrity of the mount.
Conventional jet ski motor mounts generally have an aluminum base onto which is molded a rubber dampening member that is designed to dampen shocks received by the motor and the hull of the ski during operation in the water. Typically, an aluminum disk having a threaded hole therein for securing the motor is bonded into the of the dampening member. The motor is usually secured to the mount by means of a steel or stainless steel bolt.
During operation, and particularly when the jet ski is ridden in salt water, over time, the aluminum disk gets corroded at the interface between it and the rubber dampening member. Eventually, the bonding area deteriorates and the mount breaks in a manner such that the mounting disk pulls out of the dampening member. In addition, since dissimilar metals are generally employed, namely the aluminum disk and the steel bolt, further corrosion occurs due to this.
Furthermore, the mounting disk is generally has a round shape, and the vigorous forces encountered due to the vibration of a relatively large displacement motor and the pounding resulting from impacts received in jumping waves, and the like, cause enormous forces to be exerted on the motor mount. These enormous forces must be restrained by the motor mount. However, in conventional designs incorporating rating the circular disk member, once corrosion has eroded the bonding between the disk and the dampening member, typically the disk is torn from its seat in the dampening member and the mount is destroyed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a more reliable mounting arrangement, and in particular, a motor mount for use in water craft that can withstand the extreme forces exerted on it without breaking during normal peration.